Lunch Break
by Kurayami-ni-Koorime
Summary: R just to be safe; What happens when Kurama's Geometry teacher finds a certain something on his desk? Who knew that a single lunch hour could be so exciting? Fluff, might be a little smutty. R&R HxK shounen-ai


Eheheh...guess who has another one shot? :3 Yes, well I just felt the urge to write with Shuuichi and his school life and one of his teachers. can I help it if I wanted him to actually like the teacher more than just tolerate her? But don't worry, its still H(x)K you just gotta deal with the teacher for a little. (and she not a mary sue .-. or at least I don't think so...) But whatever, have a fun read... and like always leave a review and if your feeling even more ambitious you could tell me what you liked or drop me your fav. line! Luvsies!

**Disclaimer and Warning: **nope, Togashi-san has all rights reserved to the characters. Though Tankiko-sensie is _mine, _based soely off of my old Geometry teacher. Yes this is shounen-ai, (boy boy lovin') not much I write _isnt_ so if you dont like it dont read.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

* * *

"So then once you have found the apothem; which in this case is four radical three since it's the inner thirty sixty ninety triangle all you have to do is take half of itself and add that to itself to get the radius."  
  
"Very good Minamino-san, and that conclu--"  
  
The teacher's voice was interrupted by the shrill scream of the bell, signaling the end of the class and the start of class 1-B's lunch period. Twenty pairs of eyes went to the instructor in the front of the class room, waiting to for the okay to rush out to friends and the world outside of Geometry.  
  
"You may all leave," Tankikio-sensei said in her tired voice, hands crossing over her stomach as the students launched themselves out of their seats and out of the door.  
  
"I want everyone to review chapter twelve and thirteen, there will be a quiz tomorrow!"  
  
By now a good two thirds of the class was already outside of the stuffy geometry classroom, some of them turning their heads back to hear what was being said but not making any motion to stop or come back to the classroom lest they be sucked back into another hour and a half of over complicated mathematic equations and swirling diagrams. _The horror._  
  
Shuuichi smiled to himself as he leisurely put away his notebooks, the red haired boy being the only student left in the classroom with the exception of one other straggler whose pen case had spilt over her desk in her hurry to escape the room. In less than a minute the girl was out of the room, bowing once to the teacher with a hurried mumble of thanks and diving into the stream of school population heading either out to the grounds or to the cafeteria  
  
"The test determines your grade in my class..." The blue eyed teacher mumbled, unfolding her arms and placing a thin hand to her left temple.  
  
Shuuichi smirked and snapped his briefcase closed, unable to help a small chuckle from escaping.  
  
"Are you sure that that would be wise Tankiko-sensei? I'm sure that half of them didn't know what I was saying once I got past radicals."  
  
She looked up as if she hadn't realized there was another person in the room with her and didn't know who had been speaking to her but smiled with that easy teacher smile that comes after putting up with kids for a year or so when she saw it was him.  
  
Some how the smile didn't seem right on her face, she was too young, barely respected by the other teachers in the school though they would never blatantly do anything to disrespect her there were those little incidences where, if you knew what you were looking for, you could defiantly see the disrespect.  
  
When in truth she was one of, if not _the_ best teacher in the school. She was well educated for a woman of twenty one, very nice to every one that she came across, especially when it came to her students; treated everyone with respect equal to herself and most of all, had a great sense of humor.  
  
Well...that was when the class was out; cynical students and people in general were not always understood so needless to say teachers weren't going to be understood any better.  
  
She gave a short laugh and pulled the hand away from her temple, making eye contact before she rolled her eyes in seeming exasperation. "I would be surprised if they even followed you that far Minamino-san."  
  
_Yep, gotta love the dry humor._ Plus anyone who could make eye contact without giggling like a crazy got moved up a notch in his book.  
  
She turned to move behind her desk and rustle around with some papers as he made his way to the door, the last few of the stragglers from the other classrooms mulling around in the hallway.  
  
"Oh Minamino-san?"  
  
"Tankiko-sensei?" Shuuichi turned around to glance over his shoulder at the bob of black hair just barely popping out from behind the desk; it seemed she had dropped something under her desk.  
  
A groan was heard and the short black haired teacher flew back to land on her backside, the bottom drawer from her desk clutched in her arms.  
  
"Gods I hate this f..." He could see her take a deep breath, her whole body expanding slightly with the inhale and going back to normal when she exhaled; long and slow.  
  
You see? Disrespect; no other teacher had a desk that stuck.  
  
"Are you okay Tankiko-sensei?" He asked in the polite Shuuichi voice that was so well known through out the school, turning around and making to go over and help.  
  
She set a glare on the desk in front of her as she pushed herself up onto her feet. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, it's just this stupid desk that the..." She stopped and took another deep breath, closing her eyes and seeming to count to ten before she smiled back up at him, one of the smiles that he knew only too well.  
  
"Im fine, but you are a different story all together Minamino-san," She paused and looked into the drawer she held against her chest, proceeding to dig through it with the hand that wasn't holding it. After a few seconds of rummaging she pulled out a flower with a sly quirk of her lips.  
  
"I came in this morning to straighten up before class and found this on your desk;"  
  
She held up the flower, more like a plant with a bloom than anything else. Its black outer leaves made the yellow leaves inside of it seem brighter, letting the small pink vines that went through the plant stand out with a flourish. Not pausing to let him get a word in edgewise she continued, that same smirk on her lips, as if she knew who it was from but was wanting to have a maternal taunt with him about it.  
  
"Now I have been keen to leave the girl's flowers alone because they get attention that is very much appreciated for their reputation around school when they receive flowers but..." She paused and twirled the flower around in her fingers staring at it as it moved. "I didn't think that you would appreciate being caught with a flower on your desk."  
  
_ Oh if you only knew what I could pull out of my hair..._  
  
But still, the ningen body had enough courtesy to blush and look slightly embarrassed about the whole situation; slightly. For he knew who had sent him the flower, the only one who could sneak into a school before hours and lay a small plant on his desk, and keep it alive through out the whole day, or at least until he had acknowledged it. Oh yeah, then there was the dark purple youki misting the plant, but if he paid attention to that it took all the fun away.  
  
Anou, Hiei your so sweet. I never knew you took the time to learn the language of plants...  
  
She let a smile grace her lips as Shuuichi let his eyes slide to the floor. She probably thought that it was to hide the blush that had crept up on his neck but in all truths it was to hide the smile of his own under those crimson locks. The flower she was holding was one of the most intimate plants one could receive, not to put any of the others down, for some had very close meanings but this flower in particular was the Amaranth, which was sent with the message tied close to his heart.  
  
Immortality, unfading love; the Amaranth represented them perfectly, down to the brightly colored leaves surrounded completely by the black ones. There was that koorime's possessiveness showing through again, but this was like nothing that the little fire demon had ever done before. Public displays of affection weren't exactly his forte.  
  
_Oh are you gonna get a reward when I get home you little quick fire..._  
  
But before his mind could start planning two things happened simultaneously. One he felt a familiar flash of youki just off to the west of the school and two Tankiko-sensei started talking again. His head snapped up at the tickle of energy along his that happened every time Hiei was near and quickly made it look as if he was just looking up to see what the woman was saying.  
  
"...thought, but you can have it now..." She paused as if she were debating whether or not to tell him something and his mind tingled; Hiei was calling to him and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to just go to his hi-youkai and give him the biggest hug and kiss he'd ever gotten...and ever would get for that matter.  
  
The red head shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, letting her know that he was anxious to get out of the room when she finally decided on what ever it was she was arguing with herself about.  
  
"Shuuichi-san," She started and he immediately stopped worrying about the soft calling in the back of his mind. The teacher had just used his first name, this had to be important. "I wouldn't suppose you'd know what this flower represents, would you?"  
  
He could have swallowed his tongue if he hadn't been such a good actor, but still, that didn't help the slight slipping of his posture. Making it look like he was just shifting his foot again he shook his head slightly.  
  
_If you mean vague by knowing every plants meaning on earth, and even more from out of this realm, then yeah, Id say I have an idea..._  
  
"Yes. I have a vague knowledge of the plant language..."  
  
She blinked and took a look at the red heads face, as if trying to make him tell on one of his fellow students for something they had done wrong; but he stayed there, with the polite and distant look that always occupied his face.  
  
"Well then I needn't tell you that I hope you find this admirer; they must really like you if they could send something like this to school."  
  
She handed the plant to the fox and he took it, tucking it into his shirt pocket as she turned back to her desk with a slightly confused manner.  
  
"But how in the world did they manage to get into the school before anyone else was ever here is still confusing me..."  
  
Biting his bottom lip so he didn't laugh the red head bowed to the teacher who was busy trying to shove the drawer back into her desk, knowing that it was better for them both if he left, though not for the same reasons in a long run.  
  
"Thank you Tankiko-sensei, see you on Wednesday!"  
  
She said something but Kurama was already running flat out to the east side of the building, the flower held in his hand. Any one who saw him pass wouldn't have known what was going on since he was peeling out in the direction opposite of the cafeteria but he didn't care at the moment, he had a fire demon to take care of. 

-.- -.- -.- -.-

_Hn...  
_  
The black clad fire demon shifted his weight in the tree, crossing his arms over his chest in one movement and glaring out past his feet to the building in front of him that held his fox. He had on more than one occasion expressed his opinions on the ningen lifestyle, especially the "school" that the fox went to for six days a week, and on every occasion offered to burn it to the ground but was never given permission to do so.  
  
_Maybe he's not coming today...  
_  
Sighing and leaning his head back once more so that he could relax and let some of his jagan's power leak out to bush skins with the bond shared by him and the fox he once again felt the same hazed down, though slightly happier feeling the fox gave off while at this place.  
  
He pulled back his power and resigned himself to another long boring day of waiting outside for the fox to emerge from the prison he so willingly submitted himself to.  
  
_I wonder if he got my Amaranth..._  
  
It hadn't exactly been the easiest plant for him to track down but it wasn't by far one of the hardest either; he just hoped that the fox liked it, there hadn't been too much happening lately and part of him was afraid that the restless kitsune was starting to rear his predictable head.  
  
_Well even if he didn't I have a few others that I can put on his desk tomorrow._  
  
He thought with an inward shrug, leaning more into the tree and getting ready to take a nap with the wistful fingers of the winds caressing his face in place of the fingers he longed to feel. The soft hush of the tree's leaves and the pliable afternoon sunlight falling in speckles over his body was enough to make anyone want to curl up and take a little cat nap and having absolutely nothing better to do he closed his eyes to do just that.  
  
"Hey cutie."  
  
Crimson eyes opened immediately and crossed for a second, unable to see anything but a blur of red and peach-ish porcelain as lips softer than the finest of all velvets brushed over his.  
  
"Mmmmm..."  
  
The hi-youkai moaned softly as he let his eyes drift closed once more so he could better respond to the familiar lips. They were pulled away far too soon for his liking, though probably all for the better; if they lost too much oxygen from one of their marathon lip locks this high up someone was either going to get hurt or was bound to notice the two of them.  
  
Sparkling green eyes stared down at him, lost in the porcelain expanse of skin that covered the fox's face and almost covered by his bright red bangs but they danced like something big had just happened.  
  
_Well nice to know that you get this excited to see me fox..._  
  
The cocky side of himself sniggered, though he knew the million watt smile wasn't from seeing him; he had probably gotten a good grade on another test though that still didn't dampen how happy he was to see the fox. If he had the power to give smiles like that and radiate such a happy life filling glow like that he would, just to show the kitsune spirit what he felt every time Kurama got near.  
  
The fox was seated in his lap, balanced perfectly which in any other situation he would have thought quite annoying but now it just seemed very...cute. Oh and can't forget sexy, pressed against him like this? Oh yeah, very sexy.  
  
The fox's hands ran up and down the expanse of neck that was exposed to him, lightly as if he were trying to imitate the wind as he sat there, trying to contain his smile.  
  
"Can you guess what I got today?"  
  
He asked in that voice that normally signified that something more than a couple of kisses were going to take place.  
  
_Why the hell is he this excited about something that happened in that penitentiary?  
_  
Sometimes the kitsune got turned on by some of the weirdest things the hi-youkai had ever heard of, but if he was willing to ditch the other half a day of being locked up and pursue what his voice was insinuating, _he_ wouldn't complain.  
  
Unfolding his arms from his chest he let them slide up the expanse of the other boys legs, stopping at the thighs and rubbing his thumbs in circles there as he turned garnet eyes to the emerald ones above him.  
  
"I don't know; what did you get?"  
  
Normally he didn't play along with these games and the happiness at his participation showed through on the fox's already radiant features; or maybe it was the attention his thighs were getting...  
  
"Well it seems that I have a very serious secret admirer," He began, looking into the blood red drops of irises with an overzealous amount of seriousness in his own, the smile he tried so hard to hide beginning to break out once again.  
  
_And this is different from any other day how...?_  
  
The koorime thought sarcastically, though every time his fox's fan club was brought up he remembered the second most important reason why he hated that cage.  
  
"And this admirer knows me more than most do... they sent me the most beautiful gift today..."  
  
The fox reached for the flower in his pocket just as the hands on his thighs tightened and a vibrating growl was felt, more than heard coming from the one he straddled.  
  
_Oh god...you can't do that right now Hiei, I still have to make it back to school!  
_  
He pulled out the flower as a soft moan fell from his lips and a flush crept up his neck and burnt his ears.  
  
"I...I go... got this..."  
  
Kurama had to stop and quench the liquid fire that had laced along his blood and set his heart beating faster. Once he had some of his composure back under his control he began again, all too aware that a blush had risen up on his skin.  
  
"I received this on my desk, though since I was almost late again today," A playful scowl was sent down to the fire demon below him to which he only got a satisfied smirk before he continued. "The teacher had to give it to me after class had ended. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
The fox smiled then and twisted the flowers stem in his fingers, looking at it and the little youkai appreciatively, clearly toying with him.  
  
"Hn, it certainly is...who ever gave that to you should get a reward..."  
  
The proposition was playful but the tone in which it was said was purely an insinuation in itself.  
  
He leaned down to the fire youkai's lips and stopped just short of a kiss, eyes half lidded and watching the others lips as he rubbed his nose to the others.  
  
"Yeah...who ever gave this to me definitely deserves to be rewarded, they made me so happy today, I nearly danced on air on my way out here..."  
  
Sometimes whispering was just not the best thing to do out in the open but this was one of those few times where the sultry roll of his voice was just right, nothing there to interrupt the alto tones of the fox and nothing more than the two of them held close together.  
  
Shivers ran up his spine as he listened to the spirit above him nearly purr the words out while the fingers stroked his neck; the smooth brush of skin on his nose being a very new and fox like thing to do but he couldn't say that he didn't like it... The youkai didn't try and lean up to close the distance between his lips and the others he just sat there and relished in the quick feels he got when the fox spoke.  
  
_How many new tricks does he have up his sleeve?  
_  
"Yes... they would like that..."  
  
The soft tone of the hi-youkai's voice barely carried to the kitsune's ears but the movement of his lips combined with the whisper told the kit all he needed to know.  
  
"Oh, Hiei!"  
  
With that he threw his arms around the little demons neck and nearly toppled them both out of the tree with the force of it. The red head couldn't help but let a happy laugh out as the smaller boy squirmed to get away from the nearly choking embrace.  
  
With his face nuzzled in the expanse of soft flesh that joined his lovers neck and shoulder together he smiled again and sighed. "I never knew you were a botanist linguist..."  
  
"Hmm...well now you do don't you?" The dark youkai mumbled as he finished steadying the two of them and brought his arms up to encircle the taller boy on his lap's waist. Pulling him closer he rubbed the small of the red heads back, not going past the pants hem; just yet.  
  
Turning his head so he was facing the youkai's neck the fox attacked the lightly tanned flesh there with warm wet kisses; slight like butterfly wings between words.  
  
"Do you... have... **any**... idea... how many... points... that just... earned... you...?"  
  
A low vibrating moan pulled its way up from the fire youkai's throat, along with a smile that could have melted worlds as his head lolled back to allow more access. Just knowing that the fox had liked his gift was enough for him, but this little display must have really hit home more than he'd originally thought.  
  
Looping his fingers into the belt loops on the fox's pink pants he tugged gently, not nearly enough to rip them but enough to divert some attention there.  
  
"It might be more comfortable with these _off_..."  
  
If the clutch of the fox's thighs around his waist was any indication, the red head was blushing.  
  
Delicate fingers brushed their way up the hi-youkia's neck, trailing slow little patterns up his face and around his eyes before snaking their way into his downy, gravity defying mass of hair. They stayed there, massaging in slow circles as the fox's tender alto tones started up again; his face still hidden in his lover's neck.  
  
"I_ really_ need to get back to class today, rumors are already getting started about my absences after lunch periods and exceptionally late returns to class when I haven't just disappeared..."  
  
One of the fox's hands slipped out of his hair to slide over the hi- youkai's mouth, stopping it from uttering an inevitable protest.  
  
_Hn...you know me too well Kurama._  
  
He smirked against it and darted his tongue out to lick it quickly, kissing it and trying to coax the digit away with his just a seductive attack of his mouth.  
  
A quick rush of breath was felt against his neck and his other hand slipped down from his hair as the fox lost his focus; mind narrowing down to the provocative ministrations his finger was getting, body responding to the simple caresses as well.  
  
_Hn fox, you're a sucker for weird places..._  
  
Though Kurama had never really expressed any particular fixation on his school, Hiei knew for a fact that the fox had many a day dream about them in this place. Some of them were ridiculously absurd, but the fox had a fastidious weakness for doing things in places where he wasn't supposed to be doing them; and apparently rendezvousing with ones lover was forbidden here. Though the **why** was still a mystery to him; maybe the fox was too deprived of an adrenaline rush these days... whatever the cause, he could definitely help with the situation at hand.  
  
"N..no..nhmmm... ah... no, no Hiei, we cant, I cant do this right now I have to- -"  
  
He leaned his face next to the others ear, rubbing his cheek against the red headed boys mane and letting his hand slip deftly to the back of those pink clad thighs his fingers went to work teasing just so lightly at the sensitive skin.  
  
The kitsune reacted instantly, throwing his head back and arching his hips forward, bucking into the touch with an immodesty only matched by his cry; deep, throaty and sensual as always.  
  
_What am I fox, your grinding post?  
_  
He could have laughed, had it not risked ruining the moment, the fox's hips steadily rocking into his waist, the slow roll of his thighs as he brought himself back only to grind forward a second time; whether that kitsune was going to be able to stand up to make his way back to the _house_ was debatable, with him keeping this up that _school_ notion was nonsense.  
  
"Ah... Hie..."  
  
There was a second where Kurama wasn't sure that he could grasp his voice again, blood racing too fast and heart pumping too hard to get his voice under his reign.  
  
"Hiei, I... I **have** to get back to school."  
  
He brought his hands between their chests and pushed himself away a bit, trying fervently to get his body to stop acting of its own accord. Scooting back on the fire youkai's legs a little helped to cease his hips somewhat but he couldn't get the haze his mind had slipped into to clear that easily.  
  
"I...I promise you, I'll do anything... I'll get you anything that you want when I get home. I need to get... get back to class."  
  
The second the sadistic glint passed through the koorime's eye's Kurama should have known to specify exactly what _anything_ was, but he was just getting his mind back onto getting his ass back into school and not... elsewhere.  
  
"_Any_thing?"  
  
"Yes, anything Hiei; now I've got to get back into the school before- -"  
  
The shriek of the warning lunch bell for 1-B rang through the grounds and cut him off; turning his head to look over at the school behind him and make sure nobody was coming their way for the track course, he felt the boy beneath him shift and found himself sitting instead of on the warm toned legs of a Jaganshi rather on the cold and stiff branch of a tree.  
  
"Hiei...?"  
  
He turned his head back to where the fire youkai had just been, still amazed with how fast the little apparition could be at times when he felt the familiar warmth come up right behind him.  
  
"You said anything fox, I'll be waiting for you at your house."  
  
Kurama gulped and before he could begin to put restrictions up on the offer the koorime disappeared in his trademark blur of black.  
  
Swinging a leg over the branch and easing himself down several branches till he could let go and be assured a safe landing, in the case that anyone was watching him climb out of the tree, he grabbed his suitcase and headed back for school, Tugging on the hem of his slightly crumpled magenta uniform top.  
  
_ Oh god, what could that little quick fire be planning? Argh... Kurama you said anything again didn't you? Oh dear... I hope he doesn't want all of that sweet snow again...  
_  
Taking a deep calming breath he slowed his heart beat and a couple other things as he stopped just outside of the door frame to the 600 building. He entertained himself with the notion of Hiei forgetting about the promise by the time he got home, though that was as close to happening as Koenma declaring his undying love for women's lingerie.  
  
_'...'_  
  
Tugging the door open with a broad grin on his face and the left over's of a good laugh evident in his voice he threw himself back into Shuuichi's normal day, heading to his biology lesson. This day was just getting better by the second.  
  
"Hey! Shuuichi! You got something in your hair!"  
  
Reaching back into his hair immediately his fingertips brushed the leaves of a plant. Grabbing it quickly out of his hair, lest it be one of his roses he shouted out a hasty thank you to the help full voice and looked down to his palm now clutched closely to his chest.  
  
Smiling down at the Amaranth in his palm he shook his head. Yes, this day was just getting better by the second. Bringing the plant up to his lips for a second he tucked it back into his hair and entered his third lesson for the day. Whatever the demon was planning would have to wait till _after _Shuuichi's day was over.  
  
Then Kurama could come out to play.

* * *

Okay, in case nobody knows what an amaranth is you can go here for a picture::

http:www.biol.s.u-tokyo.ac.jp/users/seigyo/images/amaranth.jpg

and as far as Koenma's crazy fetish goes... X3 who knows? He COULD have a fetish... :B

Leave a review and I'll luv you even more! Till next time --end transmission


End file.
